Eight-Seven
by CLSilver99
Summary: AU story. Finn is a Stormtrooepr of the First Order and ends up meeting and falling for Kylo Ren's new good-hearted apprentice: Rey. (Finn X Rey).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Training Ends With A Bang**

 **A/N: AU story. FN-2187's first day of Stormtrooper training. P.s. I have not read the "Before the Awakening" book so the way the FN Stormtroopers act will probably be different.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own anything to do with Star Wars, George Lucas or Disney.**

"FN-2187, step forward." Captain Phasma of the First Order called out, watching as a Stormtrooper, identical to the rest stepped forward and received a blaster from a fellow Trooper. "FN-2188, step forward."

After collecting his blasted FN-2187 joined the back of the line, seeing the same backs of armour from those in front of him. It was his first day of official Stormtrooper training, after twenty years or so (he didn't know how old he was or how long he had been with the First Order) of learning everything about Stormtroopers, he was finally one.

FN-2187 began to walk as the line began moving, out of the armoury and into a large circular room with closed doors covering the entirety of the walls. Two hundred Troopers all stood in formations, waiting as Captain Phasma and General Hux entered the room, walking down the parted centre until they reached the door opposite the one they entered through.

"Soldiers. You are about to begin your first steps into becoming fully fledged Troopers of the First Order!" Hux announced, making the Troopers salute as if they were all controlled by one mind. "You will be separated into groups of twenty for basic training, and for more advanced training in groups of four. Now then, group one..."

FN-2187 lost interest almost immediately only paying enough attention for when he heard his number. He didn't know why but despite all of his excitement of finally seeing some action he hated the way he and his fellow Troopers lived: he had memories of his parents, of his name, if he even had one. For as long as he could remember he had just two letters, a dash and four numbers for a name and a helmet for his face. The only times he, or any of the others, took of their armour was for washing and sleeping and the removing of such was prohibited. If he didn't share a barracks with these men he would have to guess their faces from memories of when he child.

FN-2187 was caught up in memories when he heard his number called. "FN-2187, and finally FN-2199 will report to Training Room J." FN-2187 then realised that he and nineteen others were the only ones left in the room before he marched along side the others through the door marked J.

"Finally some action." The Trooper next to him said, the Trooper being FN-2199, said as the large room displayed a holographic image of a Resistance base, the room's training droids becoming Resistance soldiers.

 _"Remember Trooper's these simulations will test your skills and abilities with a blaster and as a unit."_ Phasma's voice said over the speaker system. _"You may begin when the lights turn red."_

FN-2187 gripped his blaster even tighter and got behind cover along with the others. He began to take deep breathes, in the attempt to lower his heart rate: Phasma's words causing a sense of uncertainty and fear to sink in.

"Hey, what's your designation?" FN-2187 looked over to see the Trooper that had spoken earlier looking at him.

"FN-2187"

"I'm FN-2199," He introduced himself as the two shook hands. "Call me Nines. Oh and Eight-Seven you better learn to control yourself: we don't need you dying because you can't focus."

The newly nicknamed Eight-Seven nodded, taking in the advice. And then the lights glowed red...

 **-Eight-Seven-**

As soon as the lights turned red, chaos was birthed as the Trooper's opened fire at the Resistance Soldiers, who fired in retaliation. Eight-Seven aimed his blast at a soldier that was hiding in one of the base's windows, aiming their weapon at one of the Troopers, who was oblivious to the threat.

Eight-Seven took a deep breath and fired, hitting the soldier straight in the chest. He then repeated the process with a soldier in the doorway, before watching a soldier bring out a turret and moving down five Troopers. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Eight-Seven felt himself be slammed to the ground, the bullet going off into the distance, while the metal box he was using for covering was riddled with bullets.

"Thanks, Nines." He said as the two Troopers returned to their positions behind their cover.

"What are comrades for, eh?" Nines said as the two looked out to see three Troopers get thrown backwards by an explosive and a fourth get shot leaving only four Troopers left. "We need to take out the base."

"How?" Eight-Seven and Nines peered over the cover only to quickly drop to the floor once again.

"I counted eight soldiers. The turret, four in the windows and three in the doorway." Nines signalled the other two Troopers, who were taking cover behind similar boxes to them, with one of them sliding a blaster across the floor. The other two then aimed at the windows and started firing. "Right you take the turret, I'll take the others, ready?"

"Not really!"

"Too bad!" Nines announced before standing up and killing the three soldiers from the doorway, before ducking just as the turret fired in their direction.

The only soldier left now was the one handling the turret. One of the other Troopers counted and ran out of cover, diving across the floor, drawing the turrets fire and allowing Eight-Seven to make a headshot before the turret is fired. Nines then runs forward and takes an explosive from a fallen soldier, while the other two Troopers join Eight-Seven behind the cover. Nines ran back to them and threw the explosive in, effectively blowing the base up in its entirety. Eight-Seven finally let out the breath he was unknowingly holding when the red lights returned to their regular white and the holograms disappeared, returning the Troopers into an empty room.

Eight-Seven then held his breath again as the doors opened and in came their superiors...

 **-Eight-Seven-**

The door opened and Phasma and Hux enter the room, making the sixteen "dead" Troopers immediately stand and salut, while Eight-Seven and the others stayed on the floor.

"Troopers, is there a reason for you not saluting your superiors?" Hux practically barked at them, the red-haired man not even trying to hide his anger at being disrespected.

"I'll handle this Hux." Phasma said, her helmet partially masking her feminine voice. She stepped forward, but quickly addressed the other Troopers in the room. "In war many of you are likely to die. However at present you have all failed, return your training blaster to the armoury and return to your bunks. In the morning you will re-attempt this simulation. Dismissed!" Phasma then turned to the four Troopers, who now all stood in attention following her previous statements. "Congratulations."

Hux immediately interrupted. " _Excuse me_ , you are congratulating these disob-"

"General." Phasma shot back. "If you don't mind I would like a word with my troops." Phasma finished, very clearly gripping the handle of her blaster, leading to the officer storming out, muttering incoherent words about Stormtroopers. "Troopers, congratulations, you are the only four to have passed the simulation. And now your training shall be altered."

"Altered ma'am?"

"Yes FN-2000. The four of you are to be a unit, _my_ unit. You will report to me and I will give you specialised assignments." Phasma signalled them to follow her out back into the room with the many doors. "First though, reports on your performance. FN-2000, your marksmanship was impressive yet you lucky you weren't hit, considering how many times you made yourself vulnerable to attack."

Phasma then moved to the Trooper next to FN-2000, who was now hanging his head slightly. "FN-2003. You distracted the enemy and almost sacrificed yourself in doing so. If you are to draw the enemy's fire then make sure they don't kill you immediately for it." FN-2003 also hung his head, as Phasma moved to Eight-Seven.

"FN-2187, your marksmanship was perfect, every shot you took hit its target, but, you hesitated a number of times. In a war hesitation equals death, either yours or one of your comrade's." Eight-Seven then hung his head, almost instinctively as if he felt the need to make up for something he did.

Lastly Phasma got to Nines. "FN-2199, you helped your comrade when he hesitated, you grouped the remaining Troopers together to work as a team and take out superior numbers, and you blew the base up." Phasma turned before turning back to Nines, as if she had forgotten something. "However, it would be in your best interest if you learnt not to take war lightly or as some kind of fun." With that last comment Phasma marched out of the room, her cape trailing out after her, leaving the four Troopers there all hanging their heads either in shame or in compliance.

 **-Eight-Seven-**

The next day, Eight-Seven and Nines followed Phasma from the regular trainee bunkers to another bunker, for their "advanced training", where they met up with Zeroes and Slip (both having been nicknamed by Nines).

"Don't get too comfortable Troopers, your accommodation here will only last as long as your ability to achieve." Phasma told them. "Get settled in. In two hours I will collect you and we'll see if yesterday's result was just luck."

The doors closed behind Phasma, leaving the four Troopers, who almost immediately removed their helmets, finally showing their faces. Zeroes had black cropped hair and dark skin, Slip had short dark brown hair and particularly tanned skin for someone who wore a suit of armour all the time. Eight-Seven also had dark skin, a few shades darker than Zeroes and his hair was short but distinctly longer, and finally Nines had bright red hair and pale skin.

"So," Nines asked pulling a stack of cards out of his pack. "Who wants to play some _sabacc_?" He asked as he sat at a table, the others joining him.

 **-Eight-Seven-**

After a few hours of playing Slip had managed to fail unbelievably and Nines had won multiple hands like a pro, with Zeroes and Eight-Seven falling somewhere in between. As Nines began shuffling the doors opened causing the four to jump up and salut.

Phasma entered the room with Hux and two others. One was Kylo Ren, the Sith Lord, and the other was a women, that Eight-Seven found hard to look away from, until Nines elbowed him and Eight-Seven followed the others in putting on their helmets.

"Troopers meet Kylo Ren and his apprentice, they will be monitoring your progress along with Hux and myself." Phasma informed them.

"Yes and I'm anxious to see your Troopers in action Captain." Hux said, his voice dripping with hatred that he tried to mask with excitement.

"What do you say Troopers? FN-2199 ready for some real action, as you would say?" Phasma asked, with the intentions to prove Hux wrong.

"It would be a pleasure Captain." Nines said, complying as suggested but keeping true to his nature.

"Good, then let's get started." Phasma said and the Troopers followed the four out, Eight-Seven's eyes never leaving the girl in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Apprentice  
A/N: Rey-centred chapter. Rey meets the Troopers and takes a liking to a certain one.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, LucasArts etc. etc.**

Rey felt out of place. She wasn't sure if it was because she was so use to sand being everywhere that it shocked her when she found herself sand-free, or maybe it was because of how ominous the place was. The base had too many people to count, and yet she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine every time she saw Stormtroopers marching around with blasters.

Then of course there was Ren. She was pretty sure she hated him. After all he practically kidnapped her and brought to some mystery base. She found the Sith to be unusual: she could see that there was something in him, some sliver of kindness? Hope? It was so buried deep down behind his self-made hatred and anger that it was hard to make out.

Then there was also Hux and Phasma. The former she hated most - his smug grin, and the way he acted, as if he was the one with all the cards, all the power. Rey knew that wasn't true, she knew that like the other she was a pawn in someone else's game. He either didn't realise or just seemedl to like it. Meanwhile, Phasma she didn't mind, the helmeted woman was not dark-spirited, she was just a soldier and a bloody good one at that.

So it made sense that Phasma would be training recruits with the most promise. She overheard (and by overheard she means she was standing weight behind them at the time) as Phasma telling Hux and Ren that they were the only Troopers to complete the basic training simulation. Rey didn't really know what that meant but she figured that must've meant that they were impressive.

Rey was broken out of her thoughts when she found that the party of four had stopped at what she guessed were the barracks. She expected to see well-behaved soldiers exercising or training or something. Instead their were playing card games like regular friends at a bar.

Upon their entrance, three of the Troopers immediately put on their helmets, while the fourth didn't. Rey looked at him, he had dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes even, and yet his eyes had only warmth, kindness - not something she expected from a Trooper of the big bad First Order. It made her want to smile, but she was smart enough to keep her face neutral in such company.

"Troopers," Rey barely heard Phasma say as she watched the Trooper place his helmet over his head. "Meet Kylo Ren and his new apprentice, they will be monitoring your progress along with Hux and myself."

"Yes and I'm anxious to see your Troopers in action Captain." Hux said, and Rey could practically see the darkness in his eyes, not hatred exactly, more like the need to prove everyone else wrong.

"What do you say Troopers? FN-2199 ready for some real action, as you would say?" Phasma asked one of the Troopers, presumably their frontman.

"It would be a pleasure, Captain." The Trooper replied, Rey trying to figure out which face was under the helmet.

"Good, then let's get started."

 **-Eight-Seven-**

Rey looked at her reflection in the window, her scavenger robes having been replaced by a long top, trousers, boots and long coat - all in black with silver for any buttons - and lastly black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows.

She then focused her attention on watching through the window as the four Troopers took cover behind partially broken concrete barriers, while the rest of the "room" became a large open-spaced building, most likely for storage.

"Troopers." Phasma spoke into the microphone. "Instead of a simply destroy-the-base objective yours is to capture the Resistance leader. But by all means, kill anyone else." Rey could practically here the smirk in her partially-masked voice.

Phasma, Hux and Ren all seemed absorbed with watching the Troopers making their way into the building, allowing Rey to walk over to one of the holotables and bring up files on the four Troopers. She found the Trooper with the warm eyes and removed the other three, planning to find out more about FN-2187, when an explosion went off in the simulation.

Rey quickly closed the files, and returned to watching the training. Rey watched as one of the Troopers hid behind a wall, a turret and multiple blasters trying to shoot him, when they were all killed by two of the other Troopers, and the fourth one tool the turret for himself, using it to destroy the guns on the floor and ceiling.

"This is too easy." Hux complained to Phasma. "Give them a real challenge."

Phasma paused for a moment, to think of a response Rey wasn't sure, but then Phasma turned to the computer and tapped in some commands. Suddenly the building began to quickly collapse, with three Troopers making it out quickly the fourth falling and having a piece of the building fall on one of their's legs.

One Trooper began to help his fallen comrade while the other two covered them, shooting down any enemies that showed themselves. Rey could practically imagine Phasma's smirk when the four Troopers all took cover and worked as a team to take out their enemy, causing Hux to frown once again.

Rey wished that they could hear what the Troopers were saying to each other - were they giving each other ideas and plans? Judging from how they were found gambling, Rey couldn't help but think that they were joking or just idling chatting.

"Captain, why not give them a rancor? See if they can truly survive?" Ren asked, a smirk on his face that made Rey fearful of what may happen to FN-2187 and the rest of his team.

Once again, Phasma placed in a few commands and Rey watched as the ground in the other room shook. Parts of the collapsed building were then blasted away, as a rancor picked itself up and started moving towards the Troopers, who were now shooting at the beast with little result. The rancor swung an arm and two troops went dying back, leading to the other pair to dive behind cover.

"Tell me apprentice," Hux's voice brought Rey's attention away from the window. "What do you think of these troops?"

"I think you're trying to kill them." Rey said bluntly.

"And what makes you think I would do that?"

"Why else would you give them an enemy they cannot defeat?"

Hux released a dry laugh. "Please if I wanted an enemy they couldn't defeat I'd send in Ren here."

"How about we see them deal with a rancor first." Phasma interrupted, and the group returned to watching the scene before them: a Trooper had managed to throw an explosive into the rancor's face, making it stumble back before slowly charging at the Trooper, who managed to escape the path of attack. Three of the Troopers then began throwing an explosive each at the rancor, while the fourth shot at the beast's eyes, managing to hit one while the explosives caused it retreat. Phasma shut down the simulation, and turned to Hux and Ren, "Well gentlemen, what do you think?"

"They proved adequate. It's likely few other Stormtroopers would be able to do something similar when facing a rancor." Ren said, just before the four Troopers entered the room and saluted in a line. "You know Captain," Ren started, a smirk growing on his face. "Perhaps my apprentice could learn something about compliance and following orders from you and your troops here."

"What are you suggesting Ren?" Hux said, cautious of the other man's plans but also excited to here what he though the Sith would say.

"Have my apprentice train with the Troopers. Once she can learn compliance, I can moved forward with her Sith training." Ren turned to see Phasma nod in answer; she then signalled for the Troopers to exit the room. After Ren turned to Rey, "You will be moved to the barracks and you will not leave until the three of us are certain of your faith in the First Order and the Sith. Now leave."

Rey walked out of the room, her mind full of anger and hatred for Ren and for Hux, and even a little for Phasma. As she joined the Troopers in the corridor, she made herself a silent promise: that she would never be obedient, she wouldn't be another person in a helmet that was expendable when the ones in control saw fit./p

 **-Eight-Seven-**

"Rey threw her bag (that contained what little property she actually owned) onto a bunk, and fell face first into a pillow. She listened as the four Troopers all removed themselves of their armour, and sneaked a glance at FN-2187's figure in the tight black clothing he was left in, before snapping her head back away.

"So, the princess got kicked out of the castle and into the stables, huh?" Rey turned to see the slightly tanned Trooper with dark brown hair.

"I'm not exactly a princess." Rey huffed out in annoyance yet continued anyway. "More like the prince's little side project while he waits for the crown."

"Well take it from a soldier." Another Trooper, with dark skin said joining them. "The stables is where all the fun is."

Another one laughed, the one with red hair, who was currently playing a game of Dejarik with FN-2187, the fourth Trooper currently occupied with moving a piece. "Please Zeroes, we're barely soldiers. Just pieces of a game waiting for that time when," Nines stopped momentarily with the board's sound going of, announcing a piece being taken. "That happens."

"Hold on." Rey said slightly confused. "Nines? Zeroes?"

"Yeah they're nicknames. FN-2000 is Zeroes, FN-2199 is Nines, I'm FN-2003 - Slip - and over there is FN-2187, or just Eight-Seven." Slip explained to her, and upon hearing his designation and nickname, Eight-Seven looked up and smiled at Rey, who smiled back to him.

"Okay. But then why are you called Slip?"/p

"He has a tendency of falling over." Nines said, as he made a move.

"I do not! It's just the other day during out first training I sort of fell while trying to draw the enemy fire."

"Well hey," Eight-Seven finally spoke. "Silver lining - you did draw away the enemy fire."

 **-Eight-Seven-**

A few hours later, the room was dark and silent, with the exception of Zeroes' snores. Rey couldn't sleep, and turned to get comfortable finding Eight-Seven looking at her.

"Hi." Rey whispered, and gave a little wave to let Eight-Seven know that was found out.

"Oh, uh, hi. Hey." He stumbled threw. "Sorry, I just, uh, couldn't sleep and so-"

"No it's okay. You don't have to explain anything." Rey could feel her cheeks redden at the thought of him watching her as he tried to fall asleep, and was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see. Little did she know that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Um, I'm Rey." Rey felt the need for a proper introduction, thinking that the one before with the others didn't really class as a one-on-one meeting and for some reason the one in front of her made her feel something, only she wasn't quite sure about what it was.

"Hello Rey, I'm FN-2187." He said, smiling at the formal introduction, as he felt something new he had never felt in his life, something that made him feel warm in the chest, especially when looking at her smile, which he saw perfectly even across the small gap between their bunks in the dark room.

"FN-2187." She repeated, finding the designation to be too droid-like and started thinking out loud for a better nickname for him that Eight-Seven. "FN. Finn."

"Finn? I like it." The newly renamed Trooper smiled again, and Rey tried to stifle a yawn, which Finn saw anyway. "You should get some sleep: big day tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Rey."

The two made sure to keep their eyes on each other until they closed and they both fell into blissful dreams about the one opposite them, their newly discovered feelings guiding the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back, finally. And this is very long overdue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally.**

 **Chapter 3-Training Over**

"Again. Try again!" The Sith Lord all but screamed at his new apprentice.

"I am trying!" Rey (now wearing a grey top with black boots, black trousers and a black jacket) screamed back from her position on the floor. "Maybe if you gave me some peace and quiet I could focus."

"Peace!? Quiet!?" He removed the black helm from his head and let it drop into to the floor, metal clanging against metal. "You should be drawing your power from your hatred! From your anger!"

"Well if that's the case, then my hatred and anger for you would be more than enough." Rey muttered quietly as she returned her attention to the ball in front of her.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." Rey assured him. " _Master_ ," she then added, seeing the seething, and the loathing on his face.

After a number of more attempts - all in vain - Ren had begun pacing, his hand twitching, and his cape trailing after him. "It has been _five_ days! Five days!" He shouted, and outstretched his hand; the ball shook a few times before flying into his gloved hand. "If you cannot lift a _ball_ from the floor, then how are you ever to become a true Lord of the Sith?" Ren then launched the ball at her, the ball abruptly stopping inches from her now-angry face.

Rey stood up, watching the ball float in front of her, before it dropped to the floor. Turning towards Kylo Ren, she asked, "happy now? I stopped the ball. I lifted it." Secretly Rey was ecstatic at finally doing something over than sit on a cold metal floor and get a headache, while some so-called Sith Lord shouted at her. Meanwhile, outwardly, she angry and proud of herself: she had shut him up, if momentarily. And she had proved him wrong about her.

Kylo's face turned into a sneer, as he waved his hand through the air; a section of the floor opened. The man knelt down and pulled a blaster from the hole, aiming the weapon at Rey. "Here's what we're gonna do: I will shoot you, you will protect yourself," he said, moments before firing the blaster, the bolt heading straight towards Rey.

On instinct Rey threw her hands out, reaching out to the force, to the power within herself, as the bolt came closer...

 **-Eight-Seven**

Finn did his best to keep his hands gentle as he wrapped the bandages around Rey's upper arm, the skin red and burnt from the blaster shot.

"...So he shot you?" He finally spoke. "What kind of teaching method is that?"

"Well apparently I'm don't have enough anger and hatred to use the force." She winced when he tied the bandages.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Besides, how can you spend all day with him and not have enough hatred and anger?" The two laughed.

"So how was training?" She asked once the laughter had died down, and her arm had been wrapped.

"Well we shot at training droids, got shot at by training droids and were threatened to be shot at by Phasma." Finn listed off his fingers.

"Oh please," Nines called over to them, Zeroes and Slip playing a game of Dejarik, the latter currently winning. "We're lucky. Earlier today, down at the cafeteria, I was talking with some of the other Troopers, and according to them if they fail or screw up they are being wiped."

"Wiped?" Rey asked, as Zeroes took one of Slip's pieces, resulting in a laugh and grunt, respectively.

"As in mind wiped. The powers above seem to think that Troopers will be more effective as mindless droids."

"Well I am just falling in love with the First Order more and more." Slip said sarcastically.

"Well in that case, you better stop falling behind in training, or you may stop slipping, for good." Zeroes said, taking another opposing piece, now having more pieces than the brunette, to the amusement of Nines, the redhead laughing from his position in his bunk.

"Go get eaten by a sarlacc, the both of you." Slip said, to the other's mirth.

Nines then went to reply, when the door opened, causing the four Troopers and apprentice girl to stand up in the centre of the room. Phasma entered the room, her silver armour shining like always, followed by Hux and Ren, both dressed in black from head to toe.

Phasma spoke first. "Ten-hut." The four Trooper's stiffened and saluted. "As ease Troopers."

Hux then stepped forward, dwarfed by Phasma beside him. "Troopers, while I believe you to be insolent, disobedient wretches, your Captain here believes you to be fine Stormtroopers." The small ginger-haired man paused, not even trying to hide the scowl on his face. "As of such, to, ahem, _test your skills_ and prove you to be useful troops, we are sending you on a mission. You will be sent to a planet in the Outer Rim, to obtain a special item."

Hux then looked over to Ren, who began to speak, his voice harsh. "Apprentice, you shall accompany the Stormtroopers to the planet, perhaps there you will learn something about doing what you were ordered to."

Nines then stepped forward, saluting again to Phasma. "Captain, if I may ask. Where exactly are you sending us?"

"To Tatooine."

 **-Eight-Seven-**

"I officially hate sand." Zeroes muttered.

"We've been here for less than an hour." Slip said to him, as they walked. The four Troopers, and Rey (with a black cloak over her outfit) trudged through the desert.

"Why couldn't the transport have just dropped us at the target?" Zeroes started again, shaking his foot. "How do I have sand in my boot?"

"We've only got a few clicks to go," Nines stated from the front of the group. "The sooner we get the item, the sooner we can leave this wasteland of a planet."

Finn, having removed his helmet earlier, turned to Rey, the two trailing behind the others, "you don't seem to bothered by the sand, or the heat." Finn then wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I grew up on Jakku. It was similar to this, though more wreckage and scavengers maybe, and maybe less endless deserts."

"What about your family?" Finn asked, only for Rey to shake her head. "No boyfriend? No cute boyfriend?"

Rey raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Jakku wasn't exactly full of eligible suitors, not like the base is though." She smirked when he frowned.

"So, how did-" Finn was cut off when his teammates suddenly crouched to the ground, pulling on their helmets and readying their blasters.

"Raiders." Zeroes called out as the caught sight off the monstrous people, the Raiders surrounding them.

"A lot of Raiders." Slip confirmed.

"More like a lot of targets." Nines said as he began firing at the Raiders, Slip and Zeroes also firing their weapons.

Rey pulled the staff from her shoulder and took up a defensive stance, while Finn aimed his blaster. "So is it more like Jakku now?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"This guys seem more interested in killing us than scavenging our stuff."

"Guess training's over then." Finn muttered, aiming his blaster.


End file.
